


both hands

by freedomatsea



Series: Hell's Kitchen Universe Pieces [4]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Frank turns up hurt and Karen has words for him.





	both hands

**Author's Note:**

> good lord i suck at summaries

“It seems like a double standard that you get to dictate whether or not I put myself into  _ danger’s way _ and then you show up here looking like that.” Karen gave him a pointed look as he stood in her doorway, clutching at what appeared to be a bullet wound to his arm. “Get in here.” She swore under her breath as she stepped out of the way to let him in, before she closed and locked the door behind him. 

“I didn’t know where else to go.” Frank gritted his teeth as he limped down the short hallway into the main area of her apartment. “You got a pair of tweezers? I can get it out.” 

Karen rolled her eyes and nodded her head, “Yeah, in the bathroom, come on.” She gestured for him to follow her towards her bedroom. “Who’d you go after this time?”

“Asshole trying to rob an old lady at gunpoint.” Frank shrugged as he sank down on the edge of her bed. “Unfortunately there was another one waiting around the corner. Took me by surprise.” 

“That’s how it always works.” She retorted dryly, returning from her bathroom with bandaging and a pair of tweezers. “It’s sad that I keep my medicine cabinet stocked with this stuff.” She frowned at him, her hands going to her hips after she deposited the materials onto the bed beside him. “Do you realize how much of a hypocrite this makes you?”

“I ain’t a fucking hypocrite. There’s a difference between you getting yourself into danger and me saving an old lady from a mugging.” 

“You’re  _ right _ . The difference is that you’re allowed to put yourself into danger’s way!” Karen bit out, throwing her hands up in the air. “I give up, Frank.”

“ _ Karen _ .” 

“No! Don’t Karen me. I thought you were better than the patronizing tone, Frank.” She ran her hands through her hair, staring at him. “If I can’t do my job and maybe sometimes follow potentially dangerous leads, then you can’t do this.” She gestured to his current state. “I can’t keep doing this. Stocking up my bathroom with all of this. What next? Am I going to have to call Claire and get surgical tools from the hospital to keep, just in case?” 

Frank slapped his hand against his leg, “Do you not get why I don’t want you out there pulling this shit Karen? Because I’m fucking  _ terrified  _ that I’m not going to be there when you do need back up. That I’m going to wake up one day and find out that you got gunned down because you were sniffing around the wrong story.” 

“And I really don’t want to write your  _ obituary _ Frank.” Karen snapped. “Because I honestly don’t know how I’ll justify my sorrow to anyone I know.” She shook her head, shifting her weight from her heels to her toes, before she propelled herself forward, taking the bandaging from him. “Let me do it.” She urged, keeping her eyes on anything but his face. She couldn’t look him in the eyes. She was too angry with him. 

“Luckily it didn’t hit muscle.” Frank told her, helping her get his shirt off. He wasn’t wrong, the bullet had lodged itself fairly shallowly in his arm and it didn’t take much effort to extract it with the tweezers. “ _ Fuck _ .” 

“You’d think you’d get tired of getting shot.” Karen retorted through clenched teeth as she cleaned the wound, before carefully wrapping it. “But I guess not.” She shook her head, “You’re starting to look like you’re going for a constellation of bullet holes.” 

“ _ Kar _ -” He stopped himself. “I’m not saying that to be patronizing of whatever. I’m saying it because I want your attention.” Frank caught her hands between his, urging her to look at him. “I can’t just stop being who I am, Karen. I see shit that’s wrong and I stop it. I’m not out there  _ trying _ to get shot.” 

“And neither am I!” Karen jerked her hands out of his hold. “I get it, you want to keep me safe. You don’t want someone you care about getting gunned down… But I want the same thing! I would really love it if I don’t have to lose someone else in my life. Especially not you.” She met his eyes then and the tears started to slide down her cheeks. “God, this is so fucking stupid.” 

“Am I allowed to say your name without it coming across condescendingly?” Frank questioned, balling up his ruined shirt and chucking it aside. 

“ _ Yes. _ ” Karen said with a sad laugh. 

“Shit, Karen. I didn’t mean to make this into a thing. I just meant to…” He shook his head. “I just wanna to keep you safe.”

“I’m safer with you  _ alive _ .” Karen told him, stepping closer and cupping his cheeks. “I want you alive.” She said quietly, “I  _ need _ you alive.”

Frank sighed heavily before he turned to kiss her palm, “I know Karen.” He closed his eyes, “But I need you be alive too.”

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his, trailing her fingers over his neck. “I just wish you would show up here not beaten up. Just once.”

“I  _ have _ .” Frank reminded her, curling his hand around the back of her neck. “I’m sorry it’s like this, Karen. But I can’t change who I am.”

“I know. I know that.” Karen opened her eyes and met his gaze, before she tilted her head to press a quick kiss to his lips. She started to take a step back, but Frank pulled her back in. “You’re  _ hurt _ .”

“It’s just my arm.” Frank informed her, “I don’t have to use it.”

“You were limping.” Karen slid her arms over his shoulders. 

“Just a sprain.” Frank insisted, curling his good arm around her waist, pulling her back onto the bed with him. “I don’t want to fight Karen.”

“Because you know you’ll lose.” She smirked, shifting so her legs were straddling him. It was an awkward position, because his legs were still over the side of the bed, but she was close to him and that was all that really mattered in that moment. 

“ _ Maybe _ .” He chuckled, leaning up to kiss her. 

“Seduction is a clever strategy.” Karen teased, nipping at his bottom lip. “But you aren’t going to win this way.” She kissed him again.

Frank hummed against her lips as he pulled back, “Maybe it’s not about winning.”

Karen pursed her lips, “It feels like it’s about trying to persuade me to agree with you.” She said as she sat up, starting to unbutton her blouse.

Frank snorted. “I figured out a long time ago that there ain’t no convincing you of anything.” He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, “I sure as hell know better than that.”

“Damn straight.” Karen leaned back down to press a kiss to his lips. “So you might as well just admit that you’ve lost.” 

“ _ Ha _ .” Frank groaned as she shifted atop him, “So it is about winning!”

Karen rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t underestimate my ability use my arm right now.” Frank warned lowly, resting his bad hand at her hips, holding her steady as she attempted to rock her hips again. “I had something else in mind.”

“Oh?” Karen arched a brow, “And what’s that?” 

“You need to lose some clothes.” He told her, gesturing to her skirt with a smirk.

Karen moved to get off of him, rolling onto the bed beside him, pushing her skirt down her hips. “You’ve caught my interest.” She told him, turning her head to look at him. Even though she was angry with him, she didn’t want to hold onto that. She did understand where he was coming from and why he did what he did. He’d never hidden that part of himself from her. But that didn’t mean she had to be okay with that. 

“ _ Better _ ?” Karen questioned as she shimmied out of her underwear, tossing them off the edge of the bed. “You sure you’re up to this?” Her brows knit together as she met his eyes. He played a good game of showing that he wasn’t in pain, but she could see it in his eyes. 

“My plan involves very limited arm movement.” Frank assured her, “But you’ll need to straddle me again.” 

Karen gave him a quizzical look, but she moved to straddle him again, gently resting her hands on his chest. “Yes?” She bit down at her bottom lip as she looked down at him. 

“I need you to scoot up here a little closer,” Frank said in a rougher tone, licking his lips as he held her gaze. 

“Oh.” Karen inhaled sharply. “ _ Oh _ .” Her eyes widened as she held his gaze. “Really?” 

“Mhm.” Frank nodded his head slowly, his good hand coming to rest at her hip, “Come on.” 

“That’s one way to win a slighted woman over.” Karen laughed, her heart pounding faster in her chest as she scooted up his body, repositioning herself so her legs were on either side of his face. Karen held her breath as his mouth found her already slick flesh, his tongue teasing her  _ just _ right. 

Karen bit down on her bottom lip, her hands resting on her thighs as she held herself just above his face, so she wasn’t smothering him. Her head fell forward, her eyes meeting his as she watched him all but devour her. His good hand was curled around her thigh, holding her steady as his tongue delved into her and her hips rolled in response, trying to urge him on. 

It wasn’t going to take very long to get her off. The anger and frustration were wound up tightly in her and the desire coursing through her veins had merged with it, seeking a release for everything that was pent up inside of her. 

Karen cried out - louder than she should have, knowing that her neighbours were home. But how could she stop from making sounds when he was doing  _ this _ ? Her toes curled and she pressed her knees firmly into the mattress as her release washed over her. 

There was something hot about looking down at Frank Castle laying between her thighs, with a smug grin on his face and her arousal clinging to the scruff that was growing on his face. “ _ Fuck _ .” 

“Am I forgiven?” 

“Yes.” Karen laughed breathlessly, moving to lay down beside him, curling into his side, wanting to be close to him. “My point about it being hypocritical still stands, but I’ll call a truce and forgive you for being an ass about it.” 

“Good.” Frank rubbed her arm, “I’m just trying to keep you safe.” 

“I know.” Karen sighed, closing her eyes. “Trust me, I know that’s what you’re doing, but… You can’t keep me in a bubble. As much as I’m sure you’d love to.” 

Frank blew out a breath and nodded his head, “I know. I just gotta… I don’t actually know how to deal with that  _ fear _ . I’m paranoid that happiness like this means untimely loss.” He admitted, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m holding on with both hands.” She told him, opening her eyes to meet his. “But if I get to expect you running into gun fights and coming out like this, then you’ve got to expect me toeing the line with my leads.” 

“What if I started coming around more often than when I’m hurt?” He already  _ did _ , he wasn’t always turning up at her door hurt, but the thought struck a chord with Karen. 

“You can spend as much time as you’d like here. My door is always open.” Karen’s lashes fluttered and she chewed on her bottom lip. “I mean that too. I know you like your hangout you had with Micro but… I wouldn’t mind having someone around here.” 

“It does get pretty lonely.” 

“I happen to know this lady who also gets lonely. She can show you a real good time too. That might sweeten the offer.” Karen scrunched up her nose, curling her arm around his middle. “It’s a standing offer.”

“One I plan to accept.” Frank moved his bad arm so he could squeeze the hand she had draped over him. Even with one arm out of commission, he still managed to hold on with both hands too. 


End file.
